Piggy back
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Kate trips and Max like the good girlfriend she is carries her back to the dorms to band aid her knee and snuggle her. (Inspired by and based on cover art by Mortiphasm on tumblr, also ironically, no piggy backs are involved, only marsupial carries! XD)


Kate was the graceful one between the two of them. Max was usually the one to trip down a hill, trip on her own feet or just plain walk into things. Kate always teased her about it and Max would blush and insist it was because she was always looking for the perfect shot.

Kate was graceful and Max was a clumsy baby deer. So on Tuesday when the two were exiting the school and Kate actually tripped down the two short steps, Max had to bite back a snort of laughter.

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling down next to her girlfriend. Kate bit her lip and nodded, shifting so she sat on the bottom stair holding her knee. Blood trickled through her fingers.

"Kate! You're hurt!" The blonde worried her lower lip between her teeth, a bad habit of hers. Max reached out and tenderly pulled her lip away from her teeth.

"It's not that bad." Max shook her head and carefully pulled Kate's fingers away. She winced looking at it. While Kate was right that it wasn't that bad, it still looked like it hurt.

"Okay I'm carrying you back to the dorms."

Kate sighed and smiled exasperatedly. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Now come on, put your arms around my neck."

"Max-"

"Kate, come on. Let me carry you. I'm not a complete noodle." Kate giggled and rolled her eyes but indulged her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. Max grinned and helped guide her legs around her waist. "Okay, hold on tight!"

Max politely grabbed Kate's thighs and lifted her. Kate let out a small squeak as she was lifted and clung to the brunette. Max laughed and tipped her chin up to meet Kate's eyes. "You all good?" The blonde blushed but nodded.

"Awesome." Max carefully started walking towards the dorms. She didn't want to trip with Kate in her arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kate asked gently. She could feel Max's breathing start to lag from the effort. "You can put me down, I can walk just-"

"No."

"No?"

"Kate, just let me have my moment. I want to carry you. I can handle it." Kate worried her lip but didn't say anything, instead she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

It was quiet for a few moments with just the sound of Max's rough breathing.

"Oh my god! You two are so cute!" The loud shriek of joy startled Kate, making her jump. Max nearly stumbled but caught herself, tightening her grip.

"Christ Dana, you scared the shit out of her."

"I'm sorry but you two make the cutest couple!" Kate blushed hard and buried her face in Max's neck. She could feel the rumble of Max's chuckle.

"Thanks."

"So you two _are_ dating?" Was that Stella?

Max paused and Kate nodded into her neck. She wasn't going to hide. She was proud she was with Max, Max made her happy and looked after her and she was always so sweet to her. Max was the best thing in her life and Kate wanted everyone to know it.

"Yeah, we are."

"I knew it! Alyssa owes me five bucks." This time Kate was the one to chuckle and Max blushed. Kate could feel it in the way Max's entire body instantly warmed.

"Uhm okay. Well we were on our way back so if you'll excuse us."

"Have fun you two love birds."

"Uh we will thanks Dana." Max started walking again, this time a bit faster, apparently intent on not getting stopped again.

They made it back to Max's room where she finally set Kate down.

"Let me clean that up." Max rooted around her room looking for her first aid kit. She found it and set it on the bed next to the blonde. Carefully she pushed the edge of her skirt up and started dabbing at the scrape with a disinfectant wipe. Kate flinched and Max smiled apologetically, rubbing her leg soothingly with her other hand. She finished cleaning it and plastered a band aid over it.

"There we go, all cleaned up." Kate smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome!" Max grinned up at her.

"Now let me take care of you." The brunette looked adorably confused. She tugged her up and patted the bed. "Your still breathing hard, just lay down with me."

"Okay." Max smiled softly and stood, kicking her shoes off before crawling into bed. Kate waited for her to get settled, relaxing and laying on her back before snuggling up to her side, nuzzling into her neck and tucking her head under her chin. Max wrapped her arms around her back and kissed the top of her head. The blonde twined their legs together and Max sighed contentedly.

Max's breathing was still harsh so Kate gently placed her palm over her heaving chest and rubbed soothing circles. The brunette nuzzled and kissed the top of her head, one hand pressed firmly to her back to feel her much calmer heartbeat. Slowly her breathes slowed and her chest stopped heaving, slowing to a gentle rise and fall.

"There, much better." Max hummed in agreement and dipped her head and nudge Kate's up to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Much better, thank you." Kate smiled and nodded, tucking herself in closer. She felt Max undo her bun and run her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out and scratching at her scalp. Kate almost melted in bliss. Max really knew how to spoil her.

"This is really nice." Kate muttered.

"It is. We should do this more often." Max hummed in agreement. The blonde could hear Max's heartbeat, steady and full under her ear.

She had to admit, being carried by Max had been really nice. She'd felt like a princess. It was silent between them, just the soft sounds of their breathing and Kate's hums of contentment as Max played with her hair. Slowly though, Max slowed and eventually stopped. Her hand stilled, gently holding her head to her heart. "Max?" Kate whispered.

The brunette didn't respond and Kate carefully looked up. Max's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. Kate giggled, of course she fell asleep. She settled back into her girlfriend's warm embrace and let her own eyes close. They definitely needed to cuddle more often.


End file.
